


The Red String

by masterlokisev159



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barbarian Steve, Bonding, Captivity, Fainting, Forced Marriage, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony Stark, Kissing, Language Barrier, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Misunderstandings, Night Terrors, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Prince Tony - Freeform, Protective Steve Rogers, Self-Sacrificing Tony Stark, Sick Tony, Warlord steve, but not, now with art!, slight dub-con, surprise character - Freeform, warlord au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159
Summary: As Prince Anthony stands by the window and watches his kingdom burn, he can only hope and pray that the barbarians will be kind. After all, what good would it do to have more bloodshed after so many lives have been lost?It is inevitable though. Whether he likes it or not, he is the prince, the son of the cruel and powerful King Howard. And princes such as he do not last long once their kingdom has been claimed.Tony knows these will be his final hours. He knows the barbarian leader is coming for him.He just prays it will be a quick and painless death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A story about a prince who is found by a barbarian leader and made to participate in a ritual of some kind. Only it’s not quite what he’s expecting.
> 
> (Warnings of past rape mentioned and Tony is drugged as part of the ritual. He is not hurt or put in any danger but he is scared (as you’ll see when you read). If this concerns you, please do not read.)

* * *

This was it. The kingdom was gone. His family was _lost_.

Anthony Edward Stark, the prince of Mattania, or rather, _former_ prince watched as the barbarians of the southern isle burned the flag of the Stark family, ashes raining down on the ground.

Obadiah’s soldiers hadn’t even lasted half the day. At dawn Tony had watched them all line up on the frontlines in what was frankly an abysmal display of strategy and by dusk, they were nothing more than a body count and even Obadiah was unaccounted for. This was it really. Twelve months of Tony’s begging had led to _nothing_.

His father had been captured according to his messengers. Obadiah was missing. The barbarians drew closer. It was only a matter of time.

So Tony waited patiently. He wasn’t known to be a patient man but that being said, no one really knew anything about him so what did it matter? His father had always demanded his silence and obedience, threatening to exile him to a whorehouse if he misbehaved. Not that Howard hadn’t bargained with his body enough. Tony had long since lost hope that he’d be used for anything else, his future already half decided. Perhaps in a different life, he wouldn’t have had so many bruises and scars on his body. Perhaps not as many tears would’ve been shed, not as many hopes or dreams lost. Once upon a time, he’d smiled more, and laughed more.

The night Jarvis had died had been what had broken him. He hadn’t smiled since, hadn’t even tried. Nothing was worth it. His body was for others and his mind was not to be heard.

“Your majesty, they’ve begun to breech the castle! You must come with us!”

_And so it ends here. I’ll see you soon Jarvis_.

Tony looked up at the steward, Peter stood at the doorway. The boy had always been kind to him, always tending to his wounds after a night of work under Howard’s demands. They shared something more, perhaps a mentor and mentee relationship that went beyond. The boy had shed more tears for him than his parents ever had.

“Thankyou Peter.” He murmured softly, looking away from the young man and back to his small window to the outside world.

“Y-your majesty? Are you coming, I’ve assembled-“

The ships were falling. Obadiah was out there somewhere and a part of him, a heinous, small part of him was grateful.

He looked at Peter again, eyes sharp and mind clearer than ever. “You must leave. Go now, with the others.”

Peter froze and turned ice-white. “Sire, no. Please don’t-“

“You’ve been loyal. Ever so loyal.” He continued firmly. “I want you to live on. You and the others. My place is here.”

“No!”

“Do this for me. For my sake.” Tony said, suddenly feeling the need to swallow. These last twenty-five years had not been kind to him but to think it would end like this was-it was just-

“Sire! My prince-!”

“Consider this my last words to you. The words of a-“

“_Please!_”

The stream of tears on the boy’s face caught Tony off guard. If he’d had more time he would’ve done more to comfort Peter. But as it stood, this would be their final moment together.

This was not the last thing he wanted to see.

“Go Peter. Don’t forget me and we will meet in the next life.”

Peter bit his lip and continued to cry, resignation set in his shoulders. As he cupped his hands to his mouth in horrified acceptance, Tony watched and waited, giving the boy a moment to mourn. Then he saw.

At the base of the castle, the barbarians had broken through and had successfully brought the gates down. The castle was open to all.

“Go Peter. Live long and know that I hold our relationship dear. Go!”

Clearly reluctant, Peter started to leave, only before he did, he turned to the prince once more.

“This is not the end sire. Mark my words, we will meet again so please...” Peter suddenly slammed the door behind him and sprinted across the room, dropping down to his knees before Tony, eyes gleaming. “Promise me you will try to live. There is more for you here and too many of us believe in you for this to be the end.”

Tony’s eyes watered. Empty promises were all he had left but for Peter, he’d give it all. “I promise. I’ll do what I can.”

Peter nodded, eyes fierce and sure but drowning in fear. Then, with few steps, he left the room, closing the door behind him. Tony was alone in his chambers at last. The room was as silent as a grave.

Only yesterday had he been trying to convince Howard for a treaty. A single pardon to stop the Barbarian terror, only Howard of course refused, stating his advisor Obadiah knew best and that Tony was a good-for-nothing scoundrel who was only as good as the deals he got.

Perhaps this was truly for the best. Tony had always believed he was on borrowed time and Obadiah had been generous enough to let him have these last few years. The whispers of assassination hadn’t gone unheard.

A slam jerked Tony out of his thoughts. His eyes darted towards the door.

Another slam hit, followed by screams in a foreign language. Tony’s heart pounded. He slid off his perch by the window and waited.

He’d surrender quietly. Maybe if he was lucky, they’d mistake him for a castle servant and kill him quickly. He prayed they didn’t search for the royal sigil on his skin. Didn’t strip him of his clothes and hold him down-

Moment of truth. The door flew open and three barbarians stormed in.

Three strong men dressed in leather and steel armour scanned the room. Tony noted their long hair and tall statures, clearly men trained for combat. One man was dark skinned and carried a unique sword with the wings of a falcon on it while one of the other fair skinned men held a bow with a pair of hawk wings carved into the wood. The birds of the barbarians, renowned for their aim and skill.

The man in the centre and focusing on him had similar designs, only he had a wolf inscribed on his chest armour. He carried no weapons but didn’t seem to need any with his sheer build of muscles. The famous Winter Wolf and brother in all but blood to the Great Eagle.

Honestly, Tony would’ve been impressed if he hadn’t been so scared.

He knew he looked pathetic, frozen by the window, eyes wide and sunken. He could only imagine what they saw; a simply dressed whisper of a man, small and underdeveloped in height. He hadn’t been the healthiest growing up and his chest had been hurting since Obadiah’s last punishment, thus sleep had escaped him. Really, what could he offer? He didn’t even look like a prince.

Slowly, he bowed his head in submission, hoping the great wolf would see his respect. Then he held his position and prayed.

The man paused and said something to the others behind him and in the corner of his eye, he saw the Falcon rush through the door, calling out an unfamiliar word.

Tony’s hands shook. His head stayed down.

Footsteps crept towards him until the Winter Wolf was stood before him. The man had his burly arms crossed and seemed strained like he was preparing to pounce but didn’t lift a finger to him. Tony was immensely grateful but even he knew it wouldn’t last.

“Please be gentle.” Tony whispered, voice steady but hushed, as he knew this was a desperate plea on foreign ears. He was weak, he knew, but power was something he’d never had and being ruled by others was all he knew now. This next step would be no different.

The Wolf looked up sharply, eyes piercing to try and filter any threats. When Tony said no more, the man frowned and shook his head, murmuring something in his own language.

Minutes passed by and each second felt like torture. Tony’s anxiety only grew, and he was sure they could see how much he was sweating by now. Arms clasped in front of him, he tried to keep his heart steady. Such stress would not do for what he was about to face.

_Not that it matters._

Finally, the Falcon returned and with him was one of the most fascinating beings Tony had ever seen. The attractive, blue eyed man had long blonde hair that had been artfully plaited to rest around his neck, appearing hugely different to the decorative patterns on his armour. The image of a star, surrounded by concentric circles were bold on his broad chest plate and unlike the others, he carried a round shield with the same pattern. On his pale arms were the paintings of eagle wings, unique in that he was the only one with his arms bare and so vibrant.

The leader of the barbarians stood before him. The Great Eagle, Leader of the clans of the Southern isles.

Tony was frozen with fear.

The huge beast of a man said something to his advisors and listened to the Hawk and Falcon’s words calmly, eyes focused solely on Tony. After a few minutes of strong sounding dialect, Tony hesitantly looked up.

The leader’s eyes blazed with fury. The Eagle was angry.

Tony bit his lip but kept his head up, hoping to show some of his upbringing. Stark men were made of iron and if this was to be it, he would face it to the end.

He regretted his decision instantly. The leader’s eyes flashed and he tilted his head in acknowledgement. Then he grunted something to the Hawk and Falcon and started to unstrap his shield. The men surged forward passed their leader and grabbed Tony firmly by the arms, dragging him back to the bed in the corner. Of course, Tony squeezed his eyes shut when he felt them rip his tunic up over his neck and push him flat on the bed, body exposed for whatever would happen. They left the cloth covering his legs but by this point Tony’s body had already given in to his fear, shaking wildly and not daring to move an inch. Whatever would happen, he would-

The men stared at him and then looked at each other and let go. They said something to the leader and he stepped forward, hovering above him.

The silhouette looked enraged but ever so slowly hovered his hands over Tony’s waist. He seemed to be hesitating and Tony kept his eyes fixed firmly on the ceiling. Tears welled in his eyes.

“Prince.” The leader said in a strong foreign tongue and Tony froze. The leader stared him down and Tony immediately wished he hadn’t given himself away.

It was strange though, hearing his official title with that southern accent but it wasn’t as rough sounding as Tony had heard. It wasn’t said with as much anger as any of the other words, but then again, Tony couldn’t be sure.

The leader gripped Tony’s hips and gently rolled him to his side, exposing his back and pulling him away from his thoughts. Squeezing his eyes shut, Tony accepted his fate.

The leader traced the tattoo between his shoulder blades lightly, following the Stark insignia with precision. Then he looked back and forth between his advisors, trading words.

There was something about the _way_-

They were arguing. Over what, Tony wasn’t sure. He just stayed completely still, blinking at the candles beside his bed with unseeing eyes.

After a minute of this, the leader growled something and all men went silent and bowed to him before the Falcon disappeared again. Meanwhile the leader released Tony and helped him sit up. His touch was gentle and didn’t linger, something Tony wasn’t sure how to interpret.

As the leader turned to the Hawk, Tony’s eyes darted towards his crumpled tunic and he inched his fingers forward to reach it, hoping no one would notice.

As soon as he brushed the material, the leader turned and grumbled something, grabbing the tunic and pulling it away. He met Tony’s eyes and deliberately shook his head.

Tony let his hands fall in his lap, ignoring the way the leader’s brow furrowed at the gesture. He kept his face carefully blank, hoping to give away nothing like a statue. The brutes could do whatever they liked, he wouldn’t scream or cry. He was stronger now and older than before. He could do this.

The Falcon returned with a young woman dressed in similar armour with vibrant red hair. There was nothing remarkable about the armour, but when she turned, Tony could spot the spiderweb design on the ribcage. It was the Black Widow, one of the best assassins in the land. At last, the leader’s whole group of advisers were finally here.

The Black Widow cleared her throat and pulled out a large cloak, bright red with gold lining around the edges. It looked regal and Tony was sure it was for their lead-

She turned to Tony and held it out, raising an eyebrow. He stared.

“Anthony.” The leader said, reaching for the cloak. When Tony looked at him, he beckoned Tony towards him and waited. After a brief pause, Tony stood up, shivering from the cold and rubbed at his arms gently, darting his eyes between the warriors. There was something about the way they were staring at him, like they were expecting something to happen.

When he was near enough, the leader looped his arms around him and brought the cloak down to rest on his shoulders gently. He let the material fall and fastened a series of gold strings and chains around Tony’s collar bone to keep the material balanced. Once finished, he ran his eyes over Tony’s form and smiled, tucking the cloak more firmly around his shoulders.

“Good.” He said in a shockingly clear accent, wrapping his arm around Tony’s waist and well, that was just completely not what he had ex-

“Whoah!” Tony yelped when the leader picked him up with just one arm and began to carry him out of the room, cloak still kept in place. Suddenly he was out of the dark room and being whisked away somewhere, the advisors following them closely. The Black Widow was watching him carefully and when he made eye contact, she bowed her head and didn’t say anything. But there was a gleeful look in her eyes that matched the bounce in the Hawk’s steps.

The Great Eagle was humming quietly to himself, occasionally checking his prize was still there and Tony couldn’t help but blush at how pleased the blond seemed to be. This was so far from what he’d imagined would happen and something told him they weren’t like what he’d first thought.

Or maybe this was some barbarian ritual to sacrifice the rival prince of another land. Maybe he was to be declared unfit publicly and beheaded. Some rituals still involved this practice and little thought was spared for the princes.

His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and each one scared him more than the last. By the time they’d reached the great hall, he was shaking horribly again and had buried his head in the leader’s shoulder to hide his fear.

The huge doors were opened and the leader proceeded to carry him through, the advisors walking neatly behind him in a military fashion. A huge crowd parted the way for them and Tony could hear the mumbles and mutters all around. Tentatively, he looked up.

The large crowd were mostly folk he recognised but there were several barbarian warriors guarding the doors. Men and women of the castle were uninterested, instead watching their small procession carefully, all dressed in fine clothing and looking elated at the sight before them. Some even cheered when they saw him. The advisors and commoners alike looked eager and Tony almost wanted to bolt there and then. Were his advisors pleased at his fate? Did these folk look forward to his death?

The thought left him feeling bitter and pained. Such was his life that no one ever got the chance to know him as anything more than Howard’s bastard son. A title that was both untrue and not something he was proud of.

“Congratulations sire!” An advisor called out from the murmuring crowd and Tony recognised it as Hogan, one of his favourites. The man had always been protective of Tony and had tried to advise against many of Howard’s dealings.

Tony didn’t say a word, struck with the realisation that even his favourite advisors did not care. They were pleased by this. They were all pleased by this.

He didn’t look at Hogan. He couldn’t bring himself to see the satisfaction.

Suddenly the leader stopped before the king and queen thrones at the end of the room on the raised platform. He set Tony on one of the thrones gently, supporting his back so as to not let Tony graze himself on the sharp sculpting of the throne. Then he took a step back, smiling broadly at Tony and beckoning his advisors closer.

The crowd grew loud, the room full of chatter but the Great Eagle ignored it all, his smile fixed on Tony’s baffled look.

He was beyond confused by this point. Why had he been placed in the queen’s chair?

The Hawk came up to him and knelt down, looking smug as he reached for Tony’s hands. He took them both and guided them to grip the throne’s arms and squeezed his wrists gently.

_Stay_.

Hands began to rake his hair from behind, and Tony tried to hide his flinch by twisting around. The Black Widow was unconcerned and far too busy combing her hands through his hair, pulling gold strings from seemingly no-where and threading them into his dark locks. He turned back to the Hawk and felt the pull and tug continue on his short brown hair. He was stunned to find she was braiding his hair but allowed it like he’d allowed everything thus far.

The Hawk suddenly whistled, reaching a hand out and the leader nodded firmly and walked away, soon being replaced by the Falcon who carried a bowl full of red liquid. Curious, Tony tried to peak over and jerked away when the Falcon saw him. But the Falcon simply smiled and held the bowl out for Tony to see.

It wasn’t blood thankfully but it smelled strongly of the sleeping elixir he would take if the winter cold seeped into his body or if he was being particularly difficult for one of Howard’s men.

Tony shifted in his seat and looked at the Falcon, hoping for some reassurance, but all he got was a glance and nod to the Hawk. Who was now holding golden ropes and wrapping them around his wrists, tying him to the throne.

When he was finished, Tony tugged at the bonds, unable to do much more. Behind these assassins, the crowd was busy chittering away with absolutely no concern for their prince. Why? Was this their plan? Did their prince being bound not worry them?

Then the Falcon gently pressed his head back and dipped a finger in the fluid. He edged closer and began to paint an intricate pattern on Tony’s forehead, the scent of the elixir making his head light. The paint was drawn over his cheeks and nose as well, the Falcon guiding his head this way and that to then trace a pattern down his neck. They continued down to his exposed chest till a series of symbols were placed on his abdomen. By this point, the smell was hitting him hard, making his head swim. His heart pounded when his eyes nearly rolled back but thankfully, the Widow caught his head quickly before he smacked his head against the hard stone.

They spoke around him, hands gently tucking his hair back behind his ears and pressing against his wrists and a part of him knew he should’ve run by now. Nothing made sense and now he felt like a prize animal being trussed up for slaughter. Why else would they tie him and subdue him like this?

_They want me quiet. They don’t want any hint of defiance from me. They’ll conquer this prince somehow and I won’t be able to stop them. As was their plan all along._

Tony’s eyes fluttered open desperately. From his perch, he observed his subjects, all beaming at him and looking pleased.

“Sire?” A familiar voice called out and Tony’s eyes fell to the owner, realisation hitting him.

_What?_

The Hawk shifted and let Peter through. His steward who he thought he’d never see again was now amongst these barbarians, smiling eagerly at him with a bounce in his step. He looked ecstatic and gladly received the heavy gold necklaces from the Hawk.

Tony’s insides shrivelled into dust. Peter had been a part of this?

“Pete?” Tony whispered tiredly, feeling his eyes sting. Had the boy always hated him too?

Peter’s eyes sparkled but as soon as he met Tony’s eyes, his face grew concerned. He opened his mouth to say something but the Falcon urged him forward and so Peter quickly displayed the necklaces before looping all three around Tony’s neck. Their weight felt like shackles and combined with the haze of the elixir, they made him feel heavy and dizzy. He eyed how they rested on his chest, cold seeping into his heart. It didn’t help his constant ache there.

His head dipped down weakly and his throat closed when Peter turned around. Even Peter had abandoned him.

“I’m sorry Peter.” He whispered, wanting to at least apologise for making the boy suffer so much. For hurting him, even if he hadn’t known it.

Peter turned, looking aghast. Then something dawned on him and he tried to grab at the Falcon’s cuff.

“Sir, he doesn’t-the prince does not-!”

The boy was ushered away but his cries didn’t stop, now trying to get the Wolf’s attention. He disappeared beyond Tony’s vision and ears, leaving the prince to feel alone before this crowd. It was just him and the Widow and Hawk.

“I o-offer up my s-soul. My heart. To the all powerful.” He began to recite under his breath. “I surrender my duty. My-my body and mind to be put to rest.” A duty he’d never gotten to carry out. “I surrender in the hopes that this country lives long and prospers. May my brethren never die.”

The Hawk and Widow were listening carefully, trading meaningful glances with each other. The Hawk tried to smile every time Tony looked at him but Tony didn’t stop his chants and didn’t return the smile. He kept his face carefully passive, something made much easier by the hypnotic pull of the elixir. Slowly, the Hawk began to look more and more concerned and the glances grew more frantic. The Widow seemed anguished, like perhaps she knew what he was thinking.

Just as they were about to speak, a drum beat began to play, steady as one played for an execution. _His_, to be exact.

The crowd began to cheer loudly as the Eagle returned, face now painted in a blue pattern of dots across his cheek bones. He stood tall and proud before Tony, only he faced the crowd in the room and had his back turned. Tony couldn’t see his face but he could guess there was great joy at the conquest.

Then the leader raised his hand and the crowd fell silent. The advisors bowed and left the platform, and it was just them.

He spoke loudly in his dialect, uttering words that no person in this land could understand but when he finished, the crowd seemed awed and looked fully prepared to accept this new leader.

A flurry of desperation suddenly hit Tony and it all became too much. His heart began to race and his thoughts screamed at him even with his body weakened and made passive from the elixir. He sucked in deep breaths and bit his lip hard enough to bleed, pulling at the ropes so hard, he cut into his wrists.

After the crowd had gone silent, the leader turned to him and met his eyes. Then he deliberately knelt down before Tony and bowed his head.

Tony’s eyes went wide but he felt his body go completely still when the leader cupped his cheek. And looked at him with such a gentle gaze-

“Anthony. Shhh.” The leader said between them and brushed away the tears that Tony hadn’t even noticed had been about to fall. Unfortunately the gesture wiped the elixir across his face further and somehow Tony knew it wasn’t planned. Especially when his eyes began to close again.

“No. Anthony. No.“ He felt the man press two fingers to his neck and shuddered lightly when he pulled away. It was enough to make Tony open them again.

The Eagle’s lips pulled up but he didn’t say more. Instead, he reached for the bonds around Tony’s wrists and paused. He stayed kneeling before Tony and seconds went by. That was when Tony realised he was waiting for his attention.

Tony blearily blinked at the ropes and waited with baited breath. The leader muttered something and sucked in a breath.

Then he pulled and pulled until his jaw began to clench and his muscles began to bulge. The ropes must have been imprinting his skin by this point but still, he kept pulling them apart and not once did Tony feel them rub against his soft skin.

All of a sudden, the ropes were snapped clean in half by the sheer strength of the man. It left Tony reeling. He’d never met a man so strong.

The advisors called out a single word and repeated it three times while Tony’s suddenly much larger capturer reached for a necklace he’d been hiding in his armour. He pulled out a silver chain with two small bars of metal, insignia on each that matched his armour, and stood up. Carefully, he placed the chain around Tony’s neck, tugging it lightly to make it fall square over Tony’s chest. Now that his hands were free, he reached up and felt it with his fingers, the metal warmed by the barbarian’s skin and not heavy at all. There wasn’t anything particularly remarkable about it and yet when Tony looked up, the barbarian leader was extremely proud.

It was starting to become clear that Tony was missing something. This no longer felt like an execution but more like a ritualistic ceremony.

The Hawk brought at a bowl of water and set it at Tony’s feet and handed a silk cloth to his leader, stepping away with a bow. Then, in the silence of the room, the leader knelt once more and dipped the cloth in the water. He used it to begin swiping at Tony’s cheeks, ignoring the prince’s gaping mouth.

“You-Why are you doing this?” Tony almost begged, not wanting to change anything but desperate for answers. These people had bound him, painted his skin and ensnared him publicly, only to release him, decorate him and finally clean him?

The leader didn’t reply immediately, but when he did, it was with a soft smile.

“Steven.” He said, pointing to himself with the cloth. When Tony just blinked, he repeated himself and Tony understood.

“Steven. Well, you know I am Anthony.” He said softly, feeling thrown by how gentle this man was being with the cloth. He didn’t use his strength to inflict pain, but was instead methodically clearing away the elixir, wiping his body and removing every ounce of submission from him. Like he was freeing him.

**“Anthony! You bastard, you planned this!“**

Their tentative peace was broken. Tony’s head shot up, Steven’s doing the same and together they looked at the direction of the voice and stared. The main entrance doors had been slammed open and Howard was desperately trying to pull away from two heavily built guards holding him down. But still he persevered, jerking forward menacingly towards the crowd, his eyes fixed on his son.

Tony couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His father had been reduced to rags, his clothes torn and skin bloody and bruised. He looked frayed and unkept and could’ve easily been mistaken as a petty thief. Something that fit his character perfectly in Tony’s mind.

**“You little whore! You planned this all didn’t you!? You should never have been born you ungrateful little-!”**

Something incredible happened. Something Tony had never seen even once in his life. Something that he realised would change his life forever.

Steven, the barbarian leader, the Great Eagle of the south, snarled at Howard from far across the room and yanked his shield off his back, extending his arm and lobbing it over the crowd.

It hit Howard square in the chest and he went limp in the guard’s arms.

Tony. Was. _Speechless_.

The castle folk went wild, cheers and screams filling the room. The words ‘_long_ _live the king_’ and ‘_long live the queen_’ were chanted loud enough that Tony was sure the rest of the city would hear. It was unlike anything Tony had ever seen and yet he couldn’t find a fault in it.

He didn’t think he needed to fear any longer. Howard had always been the one thing he’d feared since as long as he could have remembered. And yet Steven had felled that problem with one swing of his great arm.

Of course, there was still one problem, Tony realised dimly. Who was to say this was over yet? He still had no clue what all this ritualistic behaviour meant.

“I wish I knew what you were saying. But thank you. I appreciate your actions.” Tony said quietly and hoped that even without understanding the words, this Steven would understand his intent.

Steven whipped his head round, plait flying, and beamed. Then he seemed take a deep breath and pull out one last item.

A red string.

Suddenly everything seemed to slam into place. The cloak, the gold in his hair, the ritual only barbarians knew, and finally this red string.

He’d heard about red strings. What they meant in some cultures.

If Tony was right, and he usually was, Steven was not out to kill him. In fact, the ritual of tying him up and drugging him only for this Steven to free him could mean something totally different.

The crowd was cheering. He was in the queen’s chair. And Steven was now tying this string around his fourth finger on his left hand.

The Red String of Fate. A _bonding_.

“You’re marrying me.” Tony realised, eyes wide and no longer as fearful. Steven just smiled and linked their hands together, bringing their foreheads to touch. Tony’s heart raced.

“Why?”

“Anthony.” Steven murmured between them, eyes a deep blue and so clear, Tony wondered if they were full of oceans. He touched the necklace he’d put on him and leaned closer. Tony shuddered with a flash of arousal. Now that he wasn’t so afraid to look, this Steven was a very attractive man and had muscles large enough to beat an army. Large enough to protect him.

“My. Anthony.” Steven said, giving him a heated look and then he wasted no more time. In front of everyone he leaned closer and pressed his lips over Tony’s, kissing him firmly but in a scorchingly possessive way. Tony felt his newly wed husband’s hands trail up his back and just as sparks were going in his eyes, Steven pulled back and shook his head.

Releasing Tony, he stood tall and faced the crowd, bowing deeply and used their linked hands to pull Tony up. Wrapping his arm around Tony’s waist, he nudged Tony forward gently and held a hand out as if presenting him.

The castle folk continued to cheer and Tony wondered what it was they could see. He was never particularly attractive or strong or eye catching and yet here he was, decked in regal cloaks and the finest gold he’d seen in a long time.

Steve brushed a hand over his gold threaded brown hair, almost reverently.

“My Anthony.”

“Gods above.” Tony muttered, looking at their joint hands. He’d never imagined something like this could happen. And he still didn’t really understand. 

A glimpse of brown curls caught his eye and he spotted Peter at the front, hands waving frantically to get his attention. He kept gesturing to his fourth finger and mimicked a crown being placed on his head. A strange contrast to all the others clapping their hands with joy.

“Anthony?” Steven had noticed his gaze and looked at him closely.

He shook his head but his eyes didn’t leave the young one. “Peter.” He replied, in the hopes that the message would be sent.

Steven clucked his tongue and snapped his fingers for the Hawk. When he came, Steven pointed at Peter and said something sharply and soon enough Peter was brought forward onto the platform.

“Sire!” He beamed, sounding thrilled.

“Peter.” Tony flicked his gaze to Steven. “You knew about this.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes sire! As soon as the barbarians had stormed the castle they began to round up the servants. They began to ask about our prince.”

Tony licked his lips and swallowed. “What did they say? Who translated their native tongue?”

Peter took a deep breath like he was worried for Tony’s reaction. “They said their leader was looking for the prince. That he had heard many things about the king but was intrigued by the Stark son. We, the servants did not reveal your whereabouts until...” He grew quiet and his eyes dashed towards Steven, head kept low.

“Until?” Tony prodded gently. The boy hadn’t meant to harm him, he knew now.

“They agreed to do you no harm. Some of the servants from the southern isle understood the language and explained this to the great leader’s advisors. The Great Wolf agreed but on the condition that your majesty be bound by marriage.” Peter’s eyes shifted up to him and he stared anxiously. “You are to be his consort, my prince. By southern rules, his queen.”

Tony’s face bloomed bright red and he stared at the leader in question. This man, who knew nothing about him agreed to wed him? Claim him rather than kill him?

Thinking was one thing. Hearing it confirmed was another.

“Why? What purpose does this serve?” The crowd was still discussing the event loudly behind them but Tony felt far too detached. Like he’d been made to witness an event from afar. His mind buzzed and his ears rang.

“The Great Wolf told us that the leader is fascinated by you. Has heard many things from travellers about your intelligence. That you are brave and handsome and rule from the shadows.”

“I do not rule. I have never ruled anyone.” This was true, even if Peter looked skeptical. Even Steven frowned, though he couldn’t understand.

“You have always looked out for us sire. Provided for us and kept us from harm by offering yourself.” Peter insisted. “As a good ruler does.”

“But why this ceremony? Why a marriage so hasty?”

The question threw Peter and he tried to search for an answer in the advisors around them but found none.

“I do not know sire. But word spread quickly throughout the castle that our prince was to be wed. The barbarians forced us to spread the word that you would rule today.”

“I am not-“

“Anthony.” Steven interrupted, bringing their joint hands to his chest. He smiled softly and sighed. “My. Anthony. Good Anthony.”

Out of nowhere, a laugh bubbled up Peter’s throat, as if he could see what Tony was thinking. He went silent when Tony glared at him, thoroughly guilty.

“Your majesty. If I may, when the advisors found out about this, they demanded several rules be set in place. As it stands though....” Peter hesitated and looked him in the eye. “This is unbreakable. The Great Eagle agreed but with the understanding that you would belong to him and him alone.”

The shock must have been apparent on his face because Steven’s hand tightened and even the advisors stepped closer. Bewildered, he touched the necklaces on his neck. He found the silver one and inspected them closely.

“Why was I bound? Why was I subdued?”

Peter looked distinctly uncomfortable. “I believe this is their way. Some of the servants said this may shock you. But it is believed that the groom must physically free his bride from all constraints. From all imprisonments of the mind.”

Suddenly it was too much. His mind spun and his breath quickened. The words wouldn’t sink in. “I am bound.”

“Sire-“

“I belong to the Great Leader. I will be his consort.” Tony couldn’t stop, the words pouring like water. He could feel Steven’s gaze on him. “I am to be used at his disposal-to be breeched as needed-“

“Sire!”

“I-am his.“ The room was starting to spin. Air wouldn’t reach his lungs and he was starting to lose feeling in his fingertips. Hands began to grip him firmly, the advisors crowding around them.

“I am his-what is-“ Tony could barely complete his words, vision rapidly filling with black dots. He was guided to the floor, where above him several foreign words were said. The leader was leaning over him, fear carved into his features and he was shouting at someone far, likely for assistance.

He didn’t know what was wrong with him. Sounds faded and things went completely dark. The last thing he knew was Steven’s deep blue eyes filled with worry and kissing his knuckles firmly in prayer.

* * *

“Your majesty? Your majesty?”

Things slowly started to return to him. He hummed lightly and shifted in his warm haven. His body was warm and soft with sleep, heart slow and mind sluggish.

“He awakens. You must be gentle with him for his body is greatly stressed and the elixir is still in him. His body has always been susceptible to its effects.”

Foreign words were said right after and Tony frowned at the sounds. They were coming from around him.

“Our leader wishes to know if there is any way he can heal the prince. He would like to know what Prince Anthony usually requires during a time of healing.”

“Yes, of course! Prince Anthony will require foods for strength. And keeping him warm and rested here would be ideal for some hours more. You will have to forgive me but our Prince is still recovering from injury and I fear that perhaps the events have pushed him beyond what was expected. It is apparent he was not made aware of the deal that was made.”

Ever so slowly, Tony opened his eyes. He was in the bed of his private quarters, body completely tucked under several thick and soft furs. A few blinks told him he was not alone in his dimly lit room. The royal physician Bruce and Steven were sat on his bed with a servant standing behind them.

Seeing Bruce sent a wave of relief down his spine. His physician had always cared for him. “Bruce. I am pleased to see you.”

Bruce released a breath and bowed his head respectfully. “My prince. I cannot tell you how much it pleases me to see you awake.”

Tony frowned at that and shifted. Then he pushed himself up and leaned against the wall, ignoring Bruce’s squawk of anger.

“My prince! You are not well, you need to rest-“

“I am fine. I did not need-“

“Our leader would like you to rest. He asks that you not push yourself further.”

Tony stopped and stared at the servant. Things became clear. Steven was glaring at him and speaking quickly to the servant.

“He says he will bring you food but you must stay here. He says that he will explain the decree he made with your counsel if you do this for him.”

Do this for him. Tony’s mind shuttered at the words. There was no demand in this, only a plea.

He nodded tiredly and watched the leader carefully. Steven instantly got up and left the room, calling out orders of some kind.

“He cares for you. I believe you will be most pleased with the court once this is over.” Bruce smoothed the furs gently. “He was highly concerned about you earlier.”

“Is that why he is so...agitated?”

Bruce looked down. “He’s upset that you were so distressed. That no one had told you about the arrangements.” His voice dropped, keeping things private but his eyes were full of guilt. “Forgive us sire. We should have told you. I believe the leader would not have been so callous with his handling of you if he had known. That being said, he was very careful in carrying you here.”

Ignoring his own surprise at the idea of being carried by the leader, Tony waved off the apology, knowing there probably hadn’t been any time. His safety had been more important than his emotions in that time and he could accept that. But there were more pressing issues to deal with. Like what the arrangements were.

“Pray tell, what arrangements have been made? How can you be sure this is for the best? I have no say, I cannot even communicate with the leader. I have no power. This kingdom has been overthrown and I am nothing more than a barbarian’s conquest. Your words mean nothing.” Tony said, losing the will to fight in his words, fatigue settling over him like the cloak he’d worn earlier. He felt exhausted.

That reminded him. The crimson cloak and gold chains were gone. All that was left was the silver necklace around his neck.

“Ah.” Bruce smiled when he caught him staring at the necklace. “This is where you are wrong. Forgive my insolence your majesty but the court believes in your ability to rule and navigate these issues. There is also a joint desire to keep you safe.”

The chain still felt warm on his skin. He rubbed at it gently and prayed. “What is the agreement?”

Bruce fell solemn, like he knew how important his next words were. “No harm is to come to you in this union. Not a hair on our prince’s head is to be harmed. Should the Eagle cause any distress, the court will no longer accept him and you will be separated from him. Rebellion will ensue.”

A beat. Tony’s heart raced. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“How-who _decided_-“

“It was advisor Rhodes’ suggestion. Lady Pepper and Hogan agreed and managed to sway the court and barbarians. It seems the barbarians are as against bloodshed as we are. Not all the tales we heard are true. There was a contract signed. You can see it if you like?”

Tony’s hand shook. He was so grateful he could barely speak. “Yes. Please.”

For a while Bruce said nothing. Finally he reached over and placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Your highness, are you alright?”

“I will be.” He looked down at his chain, eyes constantly drawn to it like a moth to a flame. It no longer felt like a burden but more, a chance.

Soon Steven returned, three servants behind him all carrying huge trays of food. He barked orders and snapped his fingers until these trays were set around Tony and he had an abundance of choice.

Bruce stood up and bowed. “If your highness is well taken care off I will take my leave. Would it be acceptable to see to your health in the morning? I will deliver the contract then as well.”

“That would be appreciated Bruce. Thank you.” Tony settled his hands and smiled, heart at ease at last.

Bruce stared at him. All servants stopped what they were doing and did as well.

Tony suddenly felt highly conscious. “What? What is it?”

“Sire you-“ Bruce’s lips twitched. “You are smiling. I do not believe we have seen our prince this pleased in a long time.”

The translator whispered something to Steven’s ear and he nodded, eyes flicking towards Tony and Bruce. He murmured something and gestured politely.

“The Eagle wishes to know what makes you smile like so.”

Steven grunted, looking displeased. He murmured something else and folded his arms.

“He also wants to learn the prince’s language as soon as possible. He feels this will otherwise hinder his ability to take care of the prince appropriately.”

All eyes turned to Tony and for once he was glad. Glad that this man seemed willing to listen. It didn’t matter what would happen behind closed doors. He could manage with this little bit of protection for now.

“I am glad. Relieved. I believed this would be the end.” He waited for the translator and watched Steven’s eyes widen with each word. “Then I find myself claimed instead. I’m just glad for what little protection I have been given. That the merciful leader has found it in his heart to spare my life.”

The servants went pale and Bruce looked pained. The words were conveyed and instantly Steven growled. His face was livid, jaw tight with rage and he twisted around to snarl something at the startled servant.

“The- the leader wishes to know why you were not informed of the arrangement. And why no one has told you of his plans for you. He-“ Steven growled something louder. “He means to preserve your life. He will destroy those who have harmed you if this proves his intentions.”

Tony looked at Steven and shook his head. He was starting to get a clearer idea of what this man was like. “That is not necessary. But I am grateful.” Then he made an impulsive decision and gestured to the others. “Leave us. I wish to rest.”

“Sire? Do you wish to have the translator stay?”

“No. Please leave us for tonight.”

They all bowed and left with the promise to have northern and southern guards by the doors for their protection. Finally it was just Tony and Steven. They stared at each other in silence.

“So. My husband. The new king.” Tony said in a hushed tone, wondering just how much his partner understood. And what he would do now that it was just them. He’d never been married before after all.

Steven inclined his head but didn’t move from the edge of the bed. He didn’t look very happy sat there with his huge arms folded. His armour was gone and he was in embroidered garments for his legs but nothing more. His blond hair was unraveled and resting down his neck while his bare chest rose like a mountain with each breath and other than staring, he did nothing.

Seconds passed. Tony’s eyes darted between him and the food.

He had an idea.

“Come. Please sit with me.” Tony said and hoped for a hint of understanding but Steven didn’t say a word. He just looked at him warily.

So Tony shifted along and patted the space next to him, shuffling the trays along to clear the space. The leader understood and ducked his head in thanks before sitting beside Tony. He seemed to hesitate, clearly disturbed by the earlier realisation but took a seat, leaning beside Tony.

He kept a respectful distance, making Tony’s heart leap. Hoping to please the man and stay on his good side, Tony reached for the bowl of hot soup and held it out to him. Steven glanced at it with a raised brow.

“Anthony.” He murmured and nudged it back. Tony tried to push it further into his hand but the leader refused. After some insisting however he sighed and took the bowl and Tony released his breath.

Satisfied, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He felt so exhausted, he hadn’t even realised how tense he was.

Something touched his lips. His eyes snapped open.

Steven cleared his throat and held the spoon steady. “Anthony, Good.” He said, waiting patiently. Tony just stared.

“Anthony.”

Stunned into silence, he opened his mouth and Steve fed him the hot soup. And did this again and again until it was finished. Tony couldn’t take his eyes off the man still shocked at...well, _everything_.

Once it was done, Steven took all the trays away and offered Tony a goblet of water. As Tony drank, his heart began to pound again, suddenly unsure now that they would sleep in this room together. At least that’s what he’d assumed.

His thoughts were interrupted when Steven pulled the furs up for him. “Anthony?”

“Tony.” He corrected softly, pushing himself down to lie on his bed. Steven eyed him and carefully began to wrap him in the huge furs. He ensured every inch of Tony’s body was safely tucked away before he settled down on top of the furs himself. He lay facing Tony but didn’t touch him at all. And when Tony glanced at the space between them and raised a nervous brow, Steven shook his head firmly.

“No. Stay.”

He felt like he could cry.

“Thank you.” Tony whispered, blinking back tears and doing his best not to let them fall when he saw the sympathy in his _husband’s_ eyes. Now he was fairly certain. This man wouldn’t touch him. He wouldn’t hurt him. He had more honour and dignity than any man Howard had known.

“My Tony.” Steven whispered back, reaching over to wipe the tears away with his thumb, finally smiling after everything that had come to surface.

They had a long way to go. But for once, Tony was not afraid and something told him he would be right to give this man a chance.

No. There was hope for him yet.

_Long live the king._

* * *

  
The leader smiled to himself when his consort’s eyes finally drifted shut. He truly was beautiful and Steven couldn’t wait to see what he’d do. He’d heard a great many things about this prince and he was sure life would be very exciting now that he had such a wonderful partner. Buck always did say he was one for risks but he was sure this would be worth it. Howard was overthrown and it was time to see what Anthony could do.

_Long live the queen._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steven spend their first night together. Then Tony starts to learn what is expected of him. He learns more about Steven too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a huge thankyou to every single person who showed interest in this! Originally this was only meant to be one chapter but because it was so well received and you were all so encouraging, a second chapter has appeared :D And i'm so glad because I had so much fun writing this one and I hope you all enjoy it too! I did get a little teary writing it so be prepared for some angst and a bit more of an insight into Tony's thoughts!  
I'm really happy with this one ;)
> 
> Thankyou!
> 
> Any suggestions for more from these two would be very much appreciated :D

The Red String Part 2

It was not a peaceful night. On several occasions, Tony was plagued by night terrors that followed him from the world of dreams to the harsh reality he was yet to face. 

They were far from pleasant.

He dreamt of being pulled apart by several hands, being cursed in a language he hadn’t heard before. He envisioned his body being bound, ropes tight around his wrists and every finger covered in strings. He remembered the feeling after, of being split open and pulled apart by force until all he could feel was pain and a terrible depression that would seep into his bones, planting a seed of doubt in his mind about whether there was more for him beyond this. Whether he was more than some man’s plaything.

Each time he woke up, it would be with a gasp and a whimper. Not uncommon for him and something he tried to ignore by falling asleep again as best as he could. For the most part, this was what he’d done on this night.

This however changed after the most recent night terror when he awoke to the sight of a very concerned Steven hovering above him in the dark, eyes wide and dark and filled with horror. He seemed to open and close his mouth a few times, body rigid over Tony’s and arm outstretched as if to touch him. 

“_Anthony_...” He whispered, expression saddened ever so slightly. 

Tony didn’t say a word but his breathing started to calm. Steven’s light blond hair was painted a pale blueish-white from the moon rays through the window. He looked ethereal and somehow softer than before, and he was deliberate in every move he made, as if not to startle Tony. There was a kindness there that helped Tony loosen. 

There was no ache in his body either. No soreness or blood or pain. Steven had still not touched him. He hadn’t even chosen to lie under the furs, instead remaining on top and separate.

Suddenly Steven’s chest rumbled and his gaze shifted from sorrow to anger. He seemed to grumble something in his own language before getting up off the bed. Walking across the room, he stayed within Tony’s eye sight, allowing Tony to watch as he opened their door and dipped his head out to speak to someone. Soon he returned to stand by the bed with his arms folded and lips turned down.

The rays fell on his chest. A thick cord of muscle, like a work of art that Tony had seen only on sculptures. Could a man ever be this well designed? 

Together they stared at each other in the darkness, Tony blinking shyly under the thick furs while Steven stood watch over him, seemingly tapping his foot in agitation.

Moments later a young maid entered in a night-tee, carrying a tray with a goblet of steaming hot milk and a glass jar filled with something clear. She murmured something politely to Steven before bowing and leaving, shutting the door softly behind her. 

Tony watched quietly, waiting to see what would happen in muted apprehension. He bit his lip harshly to keep from saying more, fully aware he’d woken the leader for no reason. An apology was due, he knew that. Perhaps this fluid was more of the sleeping elixir. He knew he was troublesome at night and it wouldn’t be the first time he’d been ordered to drink it. This tiny jar barely contained anything in comparison.

When Tony refocused, he noticed Steven busy with the cup, having found a spoon and stirring the milk gently, tipping the jar carefully to mix the two together. Then, after pressing his hands to the cup for a few seconds, he nodded and turned back to Tony, holding it out from a distance.

“Good.” Steven said quietly, nodding encouragingly when Tony sat up and reached for it. He swallowed at the thought of more of the elixir but decided to take what he had to. The leader’s sleep was far more important and Tony could tell he was unhappy at being woken.

Resigned, he brought the drink to his lips and took a sip. Then he stopped and stared at it. 

The liquid didn’t smell of herbs. It simply tasted sweet and satisfying. Like honey and nothing more.

“You haven’t put anything else in here?” Tony asked, although all he received was a dark stare. So he finished the drink quickly and made to place the cup on the side table. Steven swiftly grabbed it before he could get out of the bed and pushed him gently on the shoulders till he was flat again.

He held him there and stared at him. He seemed to want something and Tony froze. 

“Please.” Tony whispered, voice low but still carrying the shakiness from his dreams. He was often restless afterwards and sadly he had been caught. In this case, someone was present and aware of his condition and would likely want to take action to stop-

“Anthony. Shhhh.” Steven said, releasing his shoulders to pull the furs up and tuck them around him firmly, smoothing his hair back softly. It was almost sweet.

Then the leader walked around the bed to once again perch on top. He lay flat beside Tony and relaxed on the furs but his eyes were open and he seemed unsettled by something. An unseen storm swirled under the surface. He faced Tony and said something low in his own language, giving Tony a look as if expecting an answer. Tony didn’t say anything but Steven seemed to accept that, instead reaching over to pull the furs up further, almost building up a small make-shift fort around Tony. He looked determined and gave Tony a pleading look.

Something hopeful filled Tony’s heart. Steven was still not going to hurt him tonight. Maybe not for a long time if he was lucky.

Tony pulled the furs tight, seeking security and noted that Steven was watching him carefully, glancing at the chain around Tony's neck every so often. 

Finally they both closed their eyes and tried to calm their minds. Tony was asleep once more.

* * *

When Tony woke up, there was nothing next to him except for a fading warmth. He blinked his eyes open tiredly and sat up slowly, having a look at the area around him. The light peaking from the window bathed the room with a warm yellow glow. The sun was high and unhindered by any storms or winds and Tony was certain he could hear birds outside, similar to the tales Jarvis used to tell him as a child.

It had been a long time since Tony had been allowed to bask in it. Without the arms of another’s body around him.

Pulling the covers away, he squinted his eyes and inspected the room. It was tidier than the previous night but there was no tell-tale tray indicating a servant had entered. It pointed more towards someone in the room having cleaned it and silently leaving, shutting the door behind him for no one to realize.

A strange thought occurred. Had it been a dream? Had he imagined it all in a lost daze after being given an elixir? Was Howard still present? Was he not the new queen?

Tony shook himself and began to stand. There was work to be done and even he wasn’t naive enough to assume yesterday had been a myth. 

Gathering a plain brown short tunic and a stitched pair of pants for his legs from his small chest, he quickly removed his night cloths and put his clothes on, letting the clothes fall loosely as they always did. He had a humble amount of clothing as Howard had always been restricting of what he was allowed, prince or not. The finest of clothes were only available to him when he was to perform his duty. To Howard’s men or the country.

Wrapping a belt around his waist to keep the clothes in place, he pulled on his dark red boots (his favourite item of clothing) and reached for the door. He straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath.

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

He opened the door with a load creak and let his shoulders loosen. There was no-one-

“Prince.” A deep voice said on his left and he nearly jumped back in fright. Somehow, the Great Wolf had managed to sneak up on him, a great pillar of strength hiding by the door. Tony swallowed and bowed only for the Wolf to cluck his tongue and physically pull him back up by the shoulders.

“Prince. _Consorta_.” The Wolf said firmly, pointing at Tony as he spoke. Then he clarified by pointing to himself. “No prince. Buck.”

“I see?” Tony replied quietly, unable to quite hide his confusion but fearful to offend.

“Buck.” He repeated, then following with a bow. Then he pointed at Tony again. “_Consorta._” He made to bow but deliberately shook his hands and suddenly Tony got it.

“No bowing. Because I’m...the consort.” 

_Buck_ nodded firmly, seeming pleased at this level of communication. There wasn’t a smile but there was a slight twitch in his lips that gave away his satisfaction.

Then, just as Tony was about to ask for Steven, Buck stepped forward and looked down at him in curiosity, the mountain of a man being a good head taller than him. He reached his palm out and pressed it against Tony’s forehead gently.

Tony let him, once again stunned.

“_Consorta. Consorta_ good?” Buck cleared his throat and scrutinized him carefully. His hand felt cool against his forehead. “Bruce?”

“O-oh.” It was strange that Tony could understand but he was feeling much better than before. The lingering smell of the elixir was still present on his skin but was much more muted and no longer made his head spin. 

That the Great Wolf still wanted to check his general health to be sure was...

It was good. 

_He has Compassion. Kindness. Maybe this kindness exists in all barbarians._

_Maybe in my new husband._

Words filtered through his mind.

_ **“No Anthony.”** _

“I am okay. Thank you for your concern.” Tony said politely, knowing that at least the tone of voice would show his intentions. Buck thankfully was satisfied and lowered his hand to give them space.

“Bruce? Steven?” Buck said patiently, waiting for a response.

“I-I am okay. Thank you though.” Tony stammered, deciding it was best to try and leave before he said something wrong. He didn’t want to risk an offence.

As he turned and made his way down the corridor, it occurred to him that Buck wouldn’t be likely to understand any insults anyway. He smiled grimly to himself at the thought and realised he would need to take time out to learn this language of the south. Depending on what his duties would be now, he would have to factor in the time. 

It largely depended on what his new husband, the _king_ wanted. His duty and tasks were to be decided by the Barbarian Leader.

Tony’s thoughts halted when he noticed something was amiss. He turned and felt his eyes widen.

Then he took another step forward. He heard the same pattern of footsteps behind him. And again and again.

When he then turned around, Buck was right behind him, only several inches away from him. He moved silently and quick as the wind with no delay or added attention. If Tony was not used to this corridor, he would not have heard anything.

Yet there Buck was. Wow.

“I am fine, thank you. You do not need to worry.” Tony said, biting his tongue slightly to keep the surprise from his words. Thankfully Buck didn’t seem angry and simply nodded with a masked expression.

So Tony sighed in relief and turned around only to notice Buck was still following him. This continued for five minutes until the nerves finally got to him.

He spun around and pointed at the Wolf’s chest, ready to accept the repercussions of his next words. 

“Why are you following me? Do you need something?”

Buck didn’t say anything but just tilted his head at him thoughtfully.

“Steven? Need Steven?”

_What is happening?_

“No. I am fine. I do not need anything thank you.”

Buck’s slate grey eyes seemed to light up suddenly and he nodded firmly, lips pulling into a true _smile._

“_Consorta_ need _Steven_?” At Tony’s baffled look, Buck nodded and suddenly made to bolt. ”Consorta need Steven.” He seemed to say to himself, almost playing with the words as he tried to walk past Tony.

“Hey. Hey! Wait, where are you-?” Tony grunted in frustration but chased after the Great Wolf, once again wondering what in Thor’s name, his life had come to. Who knew he would be the one to chase the famous barbarian Warlord?

Buck didn’t stop, though he did slow down to open several doors, holding them open for Tony to follow but quickly darting ahead as soon as Tony reached him. This game of cat and mouse continued until Buck finally halted, standing stock still as Tony kept going and bumped right into his back, groaning at the knock to his body.

“_Consorta._” Buck said, facing someone he couldn’t see and that was when Tony realised he was in main study of the castle, and in the presence of Steven, the Black Widow and the Falcon. They were all seated in several chairs around the carved wooden table and seemed deep in conversation, each one dressed in the same full armour as the night before. 

Tony shuddered and instinctively crowded behind Buck, hoping the man’s bulk would hide him fully. He had intruded on something clearly private. He should never have been brought here but perhaps they would overlook it.

Alas, there was no such luck.

“Anthony!” Steven cried, face completely transforming to light up like a row of suns. His advisors stepped back but both the Falcon and Widow smiled, genuinely looking pleased to see him. They all turned from where they were standing and gave him space to join them.

Buck seemed to instruct Steven about a list of things, though Tony struggled to understand anything. He did hear his new title several times and by the way Steven and his advisors kept glancing at him, he knew it was to do with him.

Perhaps they were discussing what they would do with him now. He was an outsider through blood and appearance-even just by looking at them, one could tell he had no place by their side. The Barbarians were so well built and tall and confident, and he was so small and weak. Even the simple laces on their boots were probably worth more than him.

He looked down to hide his flush of shame. His own red boots were so worn, he blistered often. Those blisters settled over his heart too.

“Anthony.” Steven murmured as he stepped close, tilting his head down slightly to catch Tony’s eye. He sounded gentle and somehow, with a few quiet words, was able to send all of his advisors out. Once the advisors had left, it was just the two of them. Again.

Steven seemed to dim and he mumbled a few gentle words before reaching an arm around Tony’s shoulders and pulling him to his chest. Tony’s ear pressed against the man’s heart and he listened to the steady beat for a few seconds. Somehow, he felt his body start to relax.

“Anthony. Tony_ Consorta_.” Steven seemed to say a little louder, burying his lips in Tony’s hair and mumbling the words through his body. 

Then he pressed a kiss to Tony’s hair and nuzzled gently. Tony was gobsmacked.

“I-“

“Shhhh. Good Tony good.” Steven said quietly and though he pulled back and caught a glimpse of Tony’s gaping mouth, he simply shook his head and pressed a hand against his back.

He guided Tony out of the room and knowingly seemed to ignore Tony’s constant glances. Each time Tony looked, the man seemed more and more impassive, like a shield had fallen over his eyes. There was something grim in the stress lines etched on his smooth face but the hand stayed firm against Tony’s back, leaving no room for arguments.

Finally they arrived and Tony had to blink himself out of shock. They were at the back entrance of the throne room. 

Yesterday he’d been married here. There were hundreds of people in the colossal room, all calling his name and saying-

“Tony.” He was jarred out of his thoughts when Steven opened the huge doors with a creak. Light poured through and revealed...

An empty room. 

Well, not quite empty. Tony noted the several cleverly placed guards and barbarians beside the large windows, each standing in pairs and looking onwards dutifully. Other than that, there was nothing but the sound of monarchy, his and Steven’s footsteps echoing in the room.

When the guards saw them enter, they bowed deeply in unison. 

“Long live the king. Long live the queen.” The familiar guards said quietly like a muted choir and the barbarians spoke straight after, seeming to repeat the same thing.

Tony had forgotten. It was custom to say this to the new monarchs for two weeks after their coronation. Or in Tony’s case, marriage.

Steven continued to guide him until they were behind the very thrones they’d been wed on. It didn’t come as much of a surprise when Steven gently pushed him into the queen’s seat before settling on the king’s. 

Then...silence. 

Tony and Steven stared forward at the empty floor and to Tony’s surprise, they both took a deep breath at the same time. 

The light of the outdoors streaked across the floor showed tiny specks of dust, dancing in the air. If Tony tilted his head ever so slightly, he would be able to hear birds. Compared to the screams yesterday, this felt like heaven.

“Do you-“ Tony began without thinking, only to pause and stare.

Steven was smiling. Ever so slightly. His eyes were closed and his head was leaned back in a casual but careful position.

In this moment he almost seemed...approachable. Like he wouldn’t hurt anyone. 

That somehow gave Tony strength. 

“S-Steven?”

The leader’s eyes opened and he turned to him with a soft gaze. He said nothing but inclined his head.

“Wh-Why am I here?”

The leader’s lips didn’t move but somehow he looked pleased. He held up a finger and beckoned to one of his men with another. 

He spoke to the guard who nodded and ran out of the room like a man on fire. Then he returned with Buck and several other Barbarian warriors who were carrying various pieces of parchment.

Curious, Tony leaned over to try and eye what they were carrying on the sheets. Only as soon as he looked up he noticed Buck staring at him with a gleam in his eyes. The Wolf then lifted his hand to Tony’s direction and the men all hurried over to Tony’s seat. 

One man brought out a small wooden table out while the other collected the sheets and lay them out on the table in front of Tony. Another set down a quill with ink and clapped his hands.

The doors creaked open and revealed a short middle-aged man with long brown robes and a pair of spectacles perched on his nose. He looked like he was from elsewhere, out-with the north or south. Neither barbarian nor civilized, this man was foreign in a different way. But he had a kind smile and bowed politely once he’d approached Tony.

“My queen. Our dearest consort, allow me to introduce myself.” There was a unique accent to this man’s voice but Tony was shocked to notice how clear the man’s english was. As far as Tony knew, the barbarians didn’t have any speakers of the Northern dialect. The man’s tone was light and open but held a certain depth that made Tony think he was perhaps older and wiser than he let on. He reminded him of Jarvis.

“My name is Yinsen. I hale from the Southern lands and travel with the great Eagle.” He met eyes with Steven at that and bowed a little. Tony noticed Steve smile and nod his head back in return. It was like there was an unspoken language between them. Like they understood each other. 

“I have been asked by the great Eagle to discuss several things with you. The greatest being...” Yinsen’s gaze flashed towards the Steven. Steven simply nodded again. “_Consorta_.”

_He speaks the southern language as well._

“I am one of the south’s greatest translators. Steven has recommended me to you as a potential tutor. If your grace would allow, I would like to bestow the language of the south to you.” Steven interrupted with several words and Yinsen smiled a little. “He has also said that if this is not your desire, he would like you to partake in my sessions with him on the northern languages to help enhance his skills. This is also optional your highness.”

Tony’s mouth fell open. Then he closed it instantly as he remembered his place, even though the cold of the stone throne reminded him. Inclining his head at the man, he decided Yinsen seemed trustworthy. 

“You remind me of someone I once grew up with. Someone dear to me.” Tony said quietly and made his decision. “I would be honoured to learn the southern dialect. And please tell the great leader I am touched that he would be willing to learn my language but it is...” Tony bit his lip and paused. “It is not necessary. I will learn his as to not trouble him further.”

Despite the fact that Tony was speaking to Yinsen, he was somehow facing Steven again. His heart pounded as he told himself this was right. There was no point in troubling the Leader further. 

And he didn’t want the false hope of being listened to. He knew his place. He was to be seen and not heard.

“I will do...whatever he asks of me.” Tony said quietly, feeling resigned at the realisation. He closed a hand around his wrist to hide his own discomfort at the thought. 

His unseeing eyes fell to the floor. “I will obey. I promise I will-“

“_Tony_.” Steven interrupted. When Tony looked up, he stared at him with eyes that locked him in place. 

“Tony. You are...” Steven grunted in frustration and shook his head. But he persisted. “I...you are _okay?_” Then Steven’s eyes sharpened and he took a deep breath.

“Are. You. Okay?” 

_What?_

_What!?_

** _WHAT!?_ **

The Leader waited patiently for a response for half a minute. There was nothing but silence and during that time, the leader’s confidence started to wane. He glanced a few times at Yinsen and then back at Tony as if to confirm what he’d said was accurate.

_Does that mean he...?_

“My consort. I believe the Leader wishes for you to answer. He seems to be growing restless.” Yinsen muttered quietly, looking distinctly uncomfortable. Then again Tony didn’t blame him, Steven hadn’t even blinked yet.

“I am okay.” He finally whispered back, feeling helpless to his own surprise. 

As if Tony was the most important being in the room, everyone’s shoulders relaxed, even the guards who likely didn’t understand. 

“Good.” Steven said firmly, suddenly looking like a hunter who had just caught excellent kill. Tony’s eyes noted how his chest puffed up a few inches.

Well. This changed things. 

Clearing his throat, Tony straightened up again. “Yinsen.”

The man stood to attention. “Sire?”

Tony’s eyes narrowed and he fought to keep the smile that was threatening to split across his face. 

“Does the Leader know any more of my language?” Better to be aware than not, Tony thought to himself. 

Not to mention this had caused a flurry of giddy emotions to reach his chest. The Leader was_ trying_. For _him_.

“Only that which I have taught him.” Yinsen said serenely, only his eyes held mirth and that was when Tony knew for certain. This was a man of great intelligence.

“And pray tell, how much have you taught him?” 

“Only the basics, sire. Consonants, verbs, basic phrasing. He is shy, you see.”

_Shy. What a strange thought to have regarding the Great Barbarian Leader._

Scrunching his toes up in his boots to contain his glee, Tony kept a straight face. “Would it be safe to assume he can read the language in small portions?”

Yinsen nodded. “Our Leader is far better at the reading than speaking. As is often the way.”

“Well.” He made a show of pursing his lips a little and glancing at Steven. He made sure the Leader was watching him when he spoke.

“I am behind then. I would like to begin lessons with you as soon as possible Yinsen. And,-“ He grinned devilishly at Steven, distantly wondering where this boldness was coming from. “-I would love to attend some of Steven’s sessions if I am permitted.”

Yinsen coughed out a laugh. Steven’s face blanched and he said something to himself quietly. Buck, who was hiding in the corner, burst out laughing.

Yinsen related everything back to Steven and by the grace of Thor, Steven eagerly agreed to it all. 

“Sire, if it is alright, there is another matter that needs discussing.” 

“Of course Yinsen.” 

“The king has requested that you review these plans he made. They are plans to fortify the castle.” 

As if by magic, Tony’s face completely lit up. He couldn’t contain his happiness any longer, his heart fluttered so much he thought it would burst. 

Never, _ever_ in his life had he been given such respect. So many times in his life had he tried to get Howard to look at his ideas for castle defenses. Any designs he could make, he would try and present. No matter what he did it would always end up the same, with Howard’s screams and Obie’s cigars burning the parchments. Hours of work all gone to waste.

Until now. 

He looked at Steven in awe. The man was looking at him carefully, scanning him for some kind of sign. 

“Sire, his highness would also like you to review the army formations. Especially as this can be enhanced by the union of barbarian soldiers and castle warriors. The information is laid out there.” Pulling out a scroll of his own, Yinsen held it up eagerly. “I am willing to assist in translating any detailed discussion you would like to have with our leader on this subject.”

Tony definitely liked this man. Surprisingly, he was looking forward even more to the lessons.

Something stirred in him at the thought of more of his words coming out of Steven. Of the Leader standing tall and commanding in his thick accent with northern words. But more than anything...

He was just happy the man wanted to speak to him. Wanted to listen and learn more about him. Look for a union in their cultures in this way.

He was privileged to have that. It was more than he’d ever been granted before.

* * *

The morning had been a comfortable one after that. Tony spent the morning sketching out his ideas and designs whilst perched on his throne, while Steven had been seated in his own, discussing various different issues with his warriors and advisers. Occasionally Yinsen, who had been sat beside him, would explain what was being discussed. And every time Steven smiled in between his own discussions at the sight, it made something warm in Tony even more. Every so often they’d share a glance amongst the meetings and occasionally, a smile or two.

Finally it was time for their afternoon meal. But before Tony rose to depart, he noticed Steven suddenly disappear out of the back doors in a hurry.

Curiosity struck, as it always did with Tony and so he bid Yinsen farewell with the promise to return for the meal shortly. He didn’t disclose what he’d seen but he was aware of several eyes following him as he followed in the Eagle’s footsteps.

As he closed the door behind him, he noticed Steven scurrying away to the furthest door. The one which led to the courtyard.

_Peculiar._

Straightening his shoulders, Tony gave in to his urge and followed after him. Once he reached the door, he scanned around to ensure no one had followed him and creaked it open. From there, he gazed at the leader in the outside world.

Steven had removed his cloak and seemed to be perusing the selection of swords and shields on the training rack. It was common for soldiers and kings guard to train in the large square of stone, as it was secluded but not so much so that you couldn’t be summoned at a time. 

Occasionally Tony had hovered by the doors to catch a glimpse of some of the strong and powerful men who would practice their strokes until the sky fell. Though they would often point and jeer at him when they noticed, he still was in awe of their power and often tried to win their approval by seeking friendship with them in the form of gifts. That was until eventually Howard decided his body would be more than enough for their satisfaction. 

** _There he is! Look at him, pathetic runt! How can this be the child of Howard Stark? Can’t even tell he’s the king’s bastard child!_ **

** _Be good Anthony. Do not disappoint them or you know what will happen. Do not make me summon your father._ **

** _Shhh Anthony. Don’t cry, shhh just close your eyes, you’ll enjoy it soon-_ **

At times Tony would curse his memory. Despite trying his level best, he still could not suppress the need for his eyes to water, or his throat to close. Sometimes he would shed tears but only alone, when neither his father or his men were present. It would only make the next time harder otherwise.

Shaking himself out of it, he focused on the scene in front. The sun was high in the sky and Tony couldn’t help but feel his eyes were drawn to Steven. His armour enhanced the natural muscles his body obviously had, and his eyes glistened with some hidden delight as he chose a sword and weighed it in his hand with the grace of one who did this often.

Tony was awestruck. Did the barbarian leader train in the art of the sword? 

So many tales had been spun about this man but Tony was starting to believe that none of them were true. In the time that Steven had been here, he had not laid a finger on Tony, only offering him comfort and space and respect, which was more than any of Howard’s men had offered. Rather than being a wild man, Steven would seek to be educated by another in the art of language and rather than swinging a mace aimlessly with brute force, he would rather choose to practice his dueling skills so as to not be caught unaware.

There was more to this man. And Tony wanted to find out.

So he waited to see what Steven would do. He stayed hidden behind the door, only peering through and watching as Steven gripped the sword tight and began to swing with practice. He practiced swift blows and quick sidesteps, and even pretended to dodge an invisible enemy, doing a backwards roll to rise onto his feet once more. It was as mesmerizing as it was daunting. He was clearly an excellent fighter, easily one of the best Tony had ever seen.

_How much damage could a man this strong and skilled do?_

Despite having felt so safe the night before, Tony felt his eyes start to sting again. This man could snap him in half with ease. He could pin Tony down and easily bash his head against stone if he was displeased. He could close his arms around Tony’s neck and easily squeeze the life out of him while pushing into him with force.

_And why wouldn’t he?_ Tony thought sadly, glancing at himself with a flush of shame. He had little to offer and his body was used and scarred. His back was a tapestry of his punishments and his legs and abdomen had many lines that showed how well he’d been used. Why would anyone want him now? Especially someone as perfect and strong as Steven.

A small sob escaped his lips and instantly he froze, clapping a hand over his mouth when the leader turned sharply. What had he _done_?

“Out._ Out!_” Steven barked, eyebrows drawn and face contorted with rage. He seemed livid and Tony couldn’t help when yet another sob escaped. But there was no use hiding now. 

Easing the door open, he dropped his hand from his mouth and walked into the sun, eyes dropping to Steven’s feet as he approached tiredly. It didn’t take much to understand that he shouldn’t have been observing. It was only fitting he be punished.

Tony stopped a few inches away but kept his head bowed. He was certain his body was trembling.

“Anthony.” Steven murmured and the tone of his voice made Tony frown. When he looked up, Steven simply gave him a weary look and lowered his sword. Gracefully, he tucked it into his belt around his armour and held both arms out.

“_Come_.” Steven commanded, accent heavy but clear in intent. His arms hovered in the air patiently and he seemed to look visibly pained at the sight of him.

Taking a deep breath, Tony stepped forward, hoping against hope that maybe, just maybe he would not have to face any pain. Steven had been the first man to sleep in his bed and not hurt him. Steven had paid him more respect in two days than his own father had in his lifetime. Steven was-

Steven was kind. Once Tony was within reach, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close to his armoured chest, gently squeezing and burying his nose in Tony’s hair again.

“A-af-“ Steven was trying to say something but it wasn’t clear. Tony curled his arms around Steven and clutched hard, hoping the man wouldn’t notice his relief.

“Af?”

“Afr-_Arrgh!_” Steven huffed in frustration, sending a shiver down Tony’s spine when the heat of his breath settled in his hair. Then Tony was pulled back until he was facing Steven clearly.

“_Tony_.” Steven held up his hand and gestured to himself. Then he pointed at Tony and took a quick step back with arms outstretched. He repeated the action a few times until-

“Afraid.” Tony heard himself say, mind blank at the way Steven was looking at him. 

“Afraid.” Steven finally agreed and, at last it made sense.

There was such sadness in Steven’s eyes that it made Tony wonder if Steven understood what it was to be scared of those stronger than you. If he understood what it was like to be constantly targeted for being weaker than all. For being unable to hold off against others even when you would give anything for them to stop.

He wondered if Steven had ever been slapped in the face simply because someone else could.

“Afraid.” Tony finally admitted, feeling the tears finally fall down his face. His felt his face start to scrunch up against his will and even though he tried to scrub them away as fast as he could, they wouldn’t stop. He hated it, he hated himself and he hated that he was so scared. He just didn’t want to be hurt anymore.

“_Tony._” Steven gasped, looking absolutely horrified at the scene. Instantly he dashed towards the nearby refreshment tables and yanked the cloth from under the goblets, sending crockery crashing to the ground. He didn’t care however, as he rushed towards Tony with absolutely no grace at all and wiped at Tony’s cheeks gently with the cloth. When he was seemingly satisfied he hurriedly reached for a water satchel that Tony hadn’t noticed he kept. It had been tucked away on the back of his belt.

Tony accepted the water and drank enough to sooth his throat. Once he finished, he swallowed and looked up again, realising that he had just shown his true colours to the barbarian Leader. But then, surely Steven would’ve found out anyway?

“Sorry.” Tony whispered, once again looking away. He felt empty and simply wanted to leave and never face the man again. But alas that would not be his fate.

“No.” Steven said softly, ducking his head down to try and catch Tony’s eye. When he did, he smiled a little and brushed at Tony’s cheeks again. “No.”

Then he stood tall and patted at his own chest firmly. 

“_Steven Protectora._ Tony come Steve.”

Unsure, Tony simply nodded. At least Steven was distracting him, even if it was unintentional. 

But then Tony was reminded of his thoughts once more. He lips fell and his eyes itches tiredly. He felt drained and empty and simply didn’t know what to say or do anymore. So he stood there and waited quietly, resigned to accept whatever would happen. He had no control either way.

“Tony?”

“Steven.” Tony replied quietly, too emotionally exhausted to even consider what the man was thinking now. It was beyond him. 

In front of him, Steven was staring at him with concern but he seemed to come to a realisation as his face brightened and he snapped his fingers. Then he bolted past Tony and disappeared somewhere inside. 

_It’s just as well_, Tony thought. Even if the sting of disappointment managed to settle in his heart, this was still the best he could hope for. He would be foolish to think Steven would comfort him when-

A tap on his shoulder pulled him out of his daze and he slowly turned around. Steven was smirking at him and in his hand was a simple steel sword, far lighter looking than the one he’d been using. His famous shield was now strapped to his arm too.

“Come.” He said deeply, sounding more sure than before and his eyes twinkled as Tony approached again. When Tony was close enough, Steven tossed the sword in the air and caught the blade, holding the handle side out for Tony to grab. The implication was clear but Tony’s mind was not.

_Did Steven expect him to-_

Bemused, Steven stepped closer, pushing the sword into Tony’s hand until Tony had no choice but to hold it. Then Steven stepped back and Tony was left holding a sword.

He had never been given a sword in his life. 

A sudden moment of panic rushed through him. If the leader expected him to fight, he’d not last more than a minute. And the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint the man, especially when he was smiling at him so kindly.

“Steven-“

The Leader held up a hand and shook his head and Tony shut his mouth instantly. 

“Anthony _consorta_.” Steven explained, as if that was enough. “Anthony-“ He then gestured a swordsman's swing in the air with his hand and pointed at Tony with a raised brow.

And, oh-_oh!_

Steven wanted him to learn. He wanted him to do the same!

Cautiously, Tony lifted the sword, not taking his eyes off Steven’s deeply piercing ones and swung it through the air. 

The sword sang. Steven’s face lit up with pride.

“Good Tony! Come!” Steven encouraged eagerly, looking much younger than Tony had seen him yet. His eyes were bright and lit with flames of excitement, while his hands were clapped together as if he’d succeeded in some greater plan. But mostly, Tony was too caught up in the way Steven was smiling at him. As if he’d done something right and Steven was _proud_ of him.

Tentatively, he started to smile back. He was really starting to like Steven, rumours be damned.

They continued to practice swings and steps and even though Tony nearly fell a few times, Steven was always there to catch him, not once mocking his mistakes or admonishing him for not being better. He was kind and patient and Tony couldn’t help but wonder if having such a man rule over their kingdom was such a bad thing.

And he was arming Tony. It took Tony too long to realize but it was when he caught Steven’s relief at seeing Tony sidestep accurately, that he understood just why Steven was doing this.

_He’s not teaching me to rely on him. He’s teaching me to be able to fight on my own. So that I won’t be scared of anyone anymore. He’s making me stronger on **my own!**_

Tony could’ve kissed the man there and then. No one had ever been so thoughtful in his _life_. This was the feeling of true protection. It was liberating.

So when Steven was watching, Tony purposefully miss-performed a strike. And of course, the leader shook his head gently and came up behind him.

He reached around Tony gently and leaned over him, closing his hand around Tony’s to guide the sword in the correct way. Tony let his body loosen and be guided a few times but instead of letting Steven step back, he turned his head slightly and stared at him.

Steven froze and blinked at him. Redness started to bloom on his pale cheeks, his blond hair sweeping against his skin wildly as the wind pushed it gently. In some ways Tony felt Steven was like the knight he’d dreamed about from the books Jarvis used to read. That he was a saviour who had come to rescue Tony from all the burdens in the world.

_I could love him. Maybe one day I could really love this man._

Biting his lips, Tony let go of the sword and gave in to his instincts. Ever so slowly he cupped Steven’s neck and brought his face closer. He paused for a moment, smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Steven’s cheek. Then he let go and stood back.

Steven went bright red. His eyes popped and his mouth opened slightly. His fingers reached up of their own accord and brushed at the place where Tony’s lips had been. For all intents and purposes, he looked like a man who’d been kissed by the love of his life.

_And maybe, just maybe..._

Steven’s lips curved up. Genuine happiness shone in his eyes and when they looked at each other, their smiles only increased.

_He could love me too._

_ _

_'The first night' by [Bleakloft ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft/pseuds/Bleakloft)_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this chap as much as the first! I would usually say that's the end but I thought that for the first chapter and look where we are now ;) 
> 
> Please do let me know what you think-your encouragement makes all the difference as you can tell and it's such a lovely thing! Please do let me know and also, I strongly encourage everyone to leave a comment or show appreciation to all the writers who take the time to write these fics! You never know who might write what as a result of your comment and it's a wonderful feeling :)
> 
> EDIT: There is currently a chapter 3 in the works for anyone interested ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steven have lessons together. There is a misunderstanding and some truths come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much for all being so wonderful! Enjoy!

The Red String part 3

“...My lord? Your highness? Oh for goodness sake, your majesties!”

That had done the trick just fine. The noise startled Tony, and without another second wasted, he snapped his gaze back to Yinsen and did his best not to allow the heat to rise in his cheeks as he knew Steven was smirking. 

With a small frown, he tilted his head down at their teacher in apology.

“My apologies. I was distracted.” He said quietly, feeling his eyes start to stray towards Steven once more. 

Four days had passed since their marriage and in that time Tony had learned a great many things. He’d learned about the castle ground plans, the numbers for army preparations should the kingdom go to war, and of course, the new duties of the queen as laid out by Steven and his advisors. It had been a delight to be given all the sketches and parchments relating to these things and he found himself feeling overjoyed when he was permitted to sit in the throne room and work on them peacefully while the king, his _husband_, carried out other duties. 

“My lords, please! Must I repeat myself!?”

The one failing Tony could admit to however, was the sad affair that was Yinsen’s tutoring.

Thor bless him, the man had tried desperately to get his king and queen to focus but sadly very little was working and hardly any of the languages had been learned. Solely due to one reason that was not helped by the layout of their quarters.

They were sat in Howard’s study chambers. The walls were beautifully decorated with deep reds and rich blues but the room was bare of furniture, with only a chalkboard on a stand and several patterned cushions surrounding it. The room was small, being able to only seat as many as four on the ground with one tutor standing. Yinsen had placed himself beside the board for this role, tapping repeatedly on the surface with a teaching cane, while Tony and Steve had positioned the cushions beside each other to allow face-to-face discussion under Yinsen’s guidance. Overall this allowed very little space between all parties.

This was proving to be a mistake as not only had the great barbarian leader been thrilled, he’d been highly distracting, using every excuse to lean very close and repeat selected words slowly, with a southern lilt that sounded like silk or spun sugar. He spoke in soft, sultry tones and would tip his chin down to lift his eyes over Tony’s kneeling form.

So hence the only words they had traded so far were simple verbs. ‘I am’ and ‘you are’ and ‘we are’ were as far as they had gotten simply because _‘_we are’ would lead to Steven smiling gleefully and having a small staring contest with Tony. And so they were getting nowhere.

“Great leader.” Yinsen scowled and said something sharply in the southern language, tapping his cane sharply on the board next to where the word for ‘battle’ had been scribed. It was Tony’s turn and it had remained his turn for ten minutes. 

_Poor sir,_ Tony thought mournfully, trying to ignore Steven’s squawk at the cane swinging next to him, in order to mouth the word on the board. The words didn’t come easily but he wanted to try his best. Very rarely had he been given an opportunity to learn so he wanted to prove he could do it.

“Seva? _Seva?_ _Serva?_” Tony tried hesitantly, leaning closer to the board as if that would help his accent in any way.

Yinsen and Steven had continued to bicker until they heard the quiet sound and turned to look at Tony. There was absolute silence for a moment and then-

Yinsen and Steven both began to smile. Tony’s eyes flew between them, worry building in his stomach.

“What is it? Have I made a mistake?”

Yinsen tilted his head and seemed to debate on whether to say something. Then just as Yinsen was about to explain why they were both looking at him with such amused expressions-

“_S’va_.” Steven said gently and brought a few fingers under Tony’s chin to guide him back to facing the leader. 

“_S’**va**_.” He then repeated once more in a hushed tone and kept his fingers on Tony’s chin, shifting ever so slightly closer. His eyes gleamed and seemed to be smouldering in the light coming from the fireplace behind them. A strange joy was visible all over his features.

“Suva.” Tony held his breath and felt his eyes burn with how wide they were. He couldn’t help but stare into Steven’s eyes and felt his lips start to lift when Steve nodded wordlessly and nudged his nose against Tony’s. Then the Great Leader leaned even closer and nuzzled his cheek with his own, sighing softly as he seemed to enjoy the contact with his consort.

Tony’s heart raced and blood roared in his ears. It was as if he was floating higher and higher, on a cloud and could simply _leap_ without any fears and-

“_Enough_.” Yinsen said and threw his hands up, dropping his head into his then finally with a groan. Then he shook his head and rolled his eyes when both monarchs faced him with guilt on their faces. Steven looked particularly sullen.

“That’s enough. I hope this will not be a recurring problem lest we wish to ensure communication is difficult or near impossible. Your _highness-es_.” The way he said the word was enough to make Tony shrink back into his cushion. That being said, he felt better knowing Steven was doing the same.

At least he wasn’t the only coward. And_ he_ had never claimed to be the strongest in all the land unlike a certain Leader.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was calm and relaxing. As was his new routine, he would head for the courtyard around noon with every intention of indulging in the sun, when Steven would of course turn from where he was already selecting swords to clasp Tony’s hand and pull him towards the stand. Steven would choose him a suitable weapon and would then spend hours teaching Tony until Buck inevitably found them and demanded they come inside for the evening meal.

Tony loved it. He loved that Steven would smile whenever he saw him, loved that he would take the time out of his duties to teach him the art of sword, that he didn’t sneer at him or cringe whenever he entered the room. Steven was so kind and hadn’t even raised a hand to him yet.

He was still wary. Life wouldn’t allow him to forget so quickly, however blessed he seemed now.

“Buck!” Steven cried in horror and promptly dropped his sword onto the stone ground. Tony did the same and they stood patiently, waiting for the scowling Buck to approach them. Of course, the Wolf was livid. 

“_Steven!_” He hissed, following it with a stream of cutting words that appeared to affect Steven like physical blows. Again, something Tony would never have expected from the leader.

“_Consorta!_” Buck then said, directing his fury on Tony and naturally, he responded the only way he knew how. To bow his head and shift closer to Steven out of instinct. Whenever his father would call him, he would always try to use his surroundings to conceal himself. The last thing he wanted was a blow he could’ve avoided if he’d had foresight.

Both barbarians seemed to dim as they watched him edge closer to Steven. When Tony looked up again, Buck looked almost disappointed.

With furrowed brows, Buck made to say something but Steven shook his head and curled an arm around Tony. His chest rumbled against Tony’s back as he said something in a much lower voice and Buck stepped back sharply with wide eyes. Then he nodded politely and left as one would following a scolding.

“Why was he so angry? What did you say to him?” Tony pulled away from Steven’s grip to follow after Buck but Steven stepped in front of him and folded his arms with a stern glare. Silently he shook his head.

“But why? What happened? And what did you say?” Tony implored, suddenly concerned he’d been the cause for the Wolf’s chastising. It wouldn’t be right for Buck to get punished for his lessons.

“No meal. No mid-meal. No food for me and you. He should...no blame. No blame to you.” Steven stated calmly, giving Tony a dismissive look. 

“Not blame me? We missed the noon meal for me! It’s my lessons, of course he can blame me!”

But Steven shook his head more firmly and stepped closer so that they were mere inches away from each other. 

“No Anthony.”

“But you let him blame you. Why is it any different with me?” 

Steven paused. He blinked a few times and gave Tony a look that almost implied he was being slow. “_Consorta_. I Steven. I am Steven. Brother. You Consorta. No brother.”

“But you’re the king!” Tony said aghast. The logic was unheard of. If Howard’s advisors had spoken to him like that, they would’ve been stripped and made to walk through the square exposed.

Then again, Howard would’ve done the same to Tony for speaking this way. He already did in his own way.

Not daunted at all, Steven merely tilted his head and smiled a little. “Brother first. King not.”

_Well then. _

But still. One question kept coming back. “Then why’d you scold him when he spoke to me?”

At that, Steven’s smile grew and he began to lead them indoors towards the dining room. 

“Steven protect. Protecta Anthony.”

“Tony.” He mumbled numbly and coughed lightly into his hand, feeling his back tingle against Steven's fingers. He couldn’t say anything else and nothing came to him.

“Tony.” Steven agreed quietly, giving him a warm smile when Tony checked he wasn’t angry. Thankfully he wasn’t.

They made there way to the dining hall in comfortable silence.

* * *

The hall was alive with chatter. Since the marriage, the atmosphere at mealtimes had changed completely. Tables were arranged in long columns with the head table on the large pulpit at the front; a contrast to the square layout Howard used to demand. It was a strange sight to see-Tony had never seen the room so busy and never had he expected to see his people eating alongside barbarian warriors. 

They were different, Tony had realized. These well-built people did not seem to shy away from expressing themselves. Unlike his people who were quiet and subdued and took measured actions to avoid insult, the barbarians would accept the bread baskets with a clap on the shoulder, would huff when one spilled their drink on the wood, and would roar with laughter when one accidentally encountered a bone in their meal.

It was astonishing. Tony had never seen anything like it.

“Your majesty, is all well? His majesty asks if the food is not to your liking?” Yinsen said politely, gesturing to the king who was frowning at the untouched meat on Tony’s plate.

“Oh, all is well. I was just observing the meal. It is nice to see our people coming together this way.” Tony hurried to say, feeling his face heat when Steven directed his forceful gaze on him.

There was no where he could hide. Seated in the centre of the head table, he was surrounded by barbarians. His husband sat on his right hand side, politely offering him baskets of food while Yinsen sat on his left, acting as translator when needed. Further along was Buck, the Widow, the Falcon and the Hawk. They occasionally spoke to each other but were otherwise quiet, facing the hall as Tony did.

Silently Tony wondered whether they too wished they could be as carefree as the others in the room. Tony had never been permitted to jest at mealtimes but it had always looked nice. It was one of the reasons why he’d never really made friendships.

He had no comrades. He had never been able to form friendships simply because he had never been granted a moment of anyone’s time. And so, he had become habitual of saying nothing at meals, keeping his head down and only getting up when one of Howard’s men would curl an arm around his waist and drag him close-

“Anthony.” Steven said quietly in his ear, jolting Tony out of the thoughts plaguing his mind. When he pulled back and looked at Steven in surprise, he realized the leader had a grim expression, much like he knew what Tony was thinking.

“Eat Tony. No mid-meal.” He reminded him in the same no-nonsense tone and went back to cutting his own food, but his eyes looked dimmer and something sad had settled on his face. Tony swallowed his guilt and went back to picking at his own food morosely. He didn’t want to upset Steven, especially since the leader had been so kind to him since they’d first met.

But his eyes kept flickering over. Steven was still frowning, his eyes distant as he followed thoughts that could only lead to despair. Tony knew the feeling too well.

An impulse took hold and without thinking, Tony took a spoonful of his soup, a delicious meat broth, and held it out against Steve’s lips.

The whole room noticed and started to go silent.

Tony watched Steven blink out of his haze and saw the offering register in Steven’s eyes. And for a moment, Steven looked truly surprised. But then he pushed the spoon away and shook his head firmly, teeth grit and jaw clenched.

The room grew uneasy. Some of the barbarians were muttering. Others started pointing at Steven.

“Steven?” Tony’s heart sank when Steve looked away. “My...my king?” He feared he had caused offence.

Steven snapped his head back to face him, eyes full of sorrow and anger and resignation. It was like Tony had done something colossal and everyone but him understood. 

_Like always._

Cheeks growing hot and eyes starting to burn, Tony lowered the spoon back to his soup and stirred it gently, seeing his reflection dim in the broth. His eyes looked glassy and his face was flushed with embarrassment. A pathetic display for a queen.

He’d faced humiliation many times. For some reason it had never stung as much as this.

The moment passed and the room started to grow to a low volume but anyone could feel the change. There was a tension, an unspoken unease that Tony had caused and now Steven was looking far more troubled than ever, expression darkened with misery. It didn’t sit well with Tony and he struggled to take even another bite. The food was forgotten and he deemed his morning meal enough. There was no need for him to have noon or evening meals, he was sure he could make do.

By some miracle Yinsen patted his shoulder lightly.

“Your majesty, may I please speak with you in private?”

Nodding, Tony shot to his feet, trying to keep his movements as graceful as he could. His knees shook as he walked out of the back door to the private corridors with Yinsen in tow. As soon as the door was closed Tony turned to Yinsen in a manic haze.

“What was _that?_” He demanded with wide eyes, trying his hardest not to blink because if he did-

Yinsen sighed and folded his arms, looking troubled. 

“You are-how old are you, your majesty?”

Tony paused. “Twenty-five.” The question had completely thrown him but more than anything Yinsen looked astounded. Was he really surprised?

“I-your highness, you are so-“ Something softened in Yinsen’s eyes and he tilted his head at Tony like he had discovered a new creature.

“You have faced much pain in your life, young one. It is no surprise that no one informed you.”

Tony balked at the way Yinsen spoke. It was like he saw a totally different perspective but Tony didn’t understand why. Needless to say, he needed answers. “Informed me of what?”

“The third right of Frigga dictates-“

“Just tell me!” Tony almost flinched at his own voice. He wasn’t usually this impatient. Slowly he rubbed at his chest and calmed his breathing. His head ached and he massaged at his temples to ease it. 

In front of him Yinsen nodded and took a deep breath. 

“Very well. Allow me to speak freely sire. You attempted to feed the king, your husband from your own plate.”

“Yes.” Tony said, stifling a sudden urge to cough. He’d meant no offence.

“In our culture, pardon me in _southern_ culture, this is one of the five gestures of Frigga. A mark of preparation.”

Anger bubbled under the surface. Tony didn’t need more riddles. “Preparation for what?”

“Your consummation of the marriage. For your _husband_ to consummate the marriage.”

Tony snapped his mouth shut. A cold sweat started to appear on his back. He could feel his eyes going wide. 

“Your majesty. Please do not stress-“

“He would’ve-with _me_-“

“Sire, do not fear, the king did not accept the offering which means he too is not ready. You mustn’t fear, the contract states no harm will be done to you and he did not accept the offering.”

At that, Tony’s head shot up. He hadn’t realized he’d been staring a hole into the ground. “How do you know about that?”

“The king and the great wolf felt it prudent that I know. For instance, if something were to cause you concern, I would translate what the cause is. Another measure to satisfy your council.” Yinsen regarded him with a sad expression.

“You are shaking my lord. Please sit down.” Yinsen guided him to the bench nearby, a wooden carving of a bear as the rests. A strange detail that Tony fixated on. Would the Great Eagle want eagle sculptures?

“My lord? What do you require? I fear you look unwell and haven’t spoken much which is unusual for you.” 

Strange that Yinsen found that unusual. Tony had never been one to say much but these days had been...

Tony took a deep breath and turned to Yinsen, fixing his gaze on a point just past his shoulder. “I am okay. I just didn’t realize. I-I am not ready but if the king desires it, I will-“

“Your highness! You are not expected to complete the action until you are ready, lord Steven would be horrified if-!” Yinsen paused at Tony’s flinch and lowered his volume. “-you will not go through with this. You are clearly not ready and it is no surprise. You are far too young for the consummation ceremony.”

Against his will Tony felt his lips curve into a twisted smile. Never in his life had he considered he was too young. Fourteen years had seemed young. Twenty five was not. 

He could feel Yinsen’s harsh gaze on him and knew without a doubt that Yinsen understood. When he turned back Yinsen looked deeply disturbed and shook his head in disbelief.

“Oh sire...”

Just then the dining room doors opened and out walked Steven looking hurried. He quickly bolted the doors behind him and turned to the pair. Without wasting a second he knelt in front of Tony and reached out his hand.

“Tony.” He said quietly, looking strained and cupped Tony’s cheek gently, brushing his thumb under Tony’s eye as if to swipe away tears. Then he frowned and spoke to Yinsen. They traded words, every so often glancing at Tony but not once did Steven remove his hand.

Then suddenly Yinsen confirmed something and Steven’s eyes widened, rage flooding his features. He turned to Tony, eyes burning with something fierce. It was like someone had challenged Steven or had declared war.

“Steven...”

“Anthony hurt. _Much_ hurt.” Steven said in a dangerously quiet voice, pulling his teeth back and physically doing all he could to not move. His deep blue eyes were huge and wouldn’t blink. They were completely fixed on Tony like an archer on prey.

They stayed like that with Steven looking so angry, Tony couldn’t move. Finally Yinsen said something quietly and Steven exhaled, pulling away from Tony and standing up straight. He still didn’t take his eyes off him.

He said something low and waited for Yinsen to translate.

“Our leader would like to know who...who hurt you this way. He would like to know why your people hurt their prince this way. And he would like to know if you would prefer him not to share the same bed at night.”

Tony’s thoughts were a storm. Nothing made sense and he never wanted to admit any of this to the barbarians. He hadn’t suspected that they would work it out and was in no way prepared to answer. 

He looked at Steven again and this time, he truly observed.

Stood above him like this, Steven looked like the barbarian leader from tales. His huge muscles were taut and straining, while his body was ramrod straight. His posture was almost military and for a second Tony wondered if maybe he had been trained from childhood. His eyes were piercing, scrutinizing every movement Tony made, while his lips were twisted in a downward curve of displeasure. His cheeks were ruddy with anger and the way his blond hair rested against his back, artfully plaited seemed to just add to the overall image.

He looked like a battle-ready warrior through and through.

“Don’t hurt anyone. Please.” At Tony’s words, the Barbarian Leader grew frustrated and started to pace in front of him. He seemed to be calculating, giving Tony measured looks as if to say ‘You should let me take charge’.

“Night? You not want..?” Steven gestured between them and tilted his head. 

“I don’t mind. We can share rooms. I know you won’t...” Twisting his hands together Tony looked down at the chain around his neck. Steven’s silver necklace.

There was a shuffle in front of him. And once again Steven was kneeling.

“Forgive, Tony.” He said, ducking his head down and leaned forward to tentatively rest his head in Tony’s lap. He lay still there, eyes unblinking until, slowly Tony brushed his hand over the blond hair. He ran his fingers over the plait, silently awed that he was here with the great leader of the south in his lap, neck bent over and submitting to him.

“You forgive me?” Tony whispered, though he knew instantly from the way Steven squeezed his eyes shut that that was not what he meant.

“I should forgive you?” Steven nodded in his lap and lifted his head up. 

“Forgive. Night. I-“ He shifted back on his feet and made a gesture of sleeping.

“Oh! That’s okay, you never hurt me.” Tony said softly, feeling something warm burst from his chest. Steven was apologizing. In his own way he was trying to show Tony that he never wanted to make him feel threatened.

But Tony already knew. Steven wasn’t like the men who’d hurt him. He’d rather turn away and humiliate himself too than risk threatening Tony.

“We should stay. In, ah, the same bedroom I mean. It’s right. As king and queen I mean.” Tony knew he was stuttering but he meant what he said. He bit his lip and looked at Steven as the words were translated. He wanted to show he was okay with this-that he was okay with _Steve_.

_I trust you. Please don’t hurt me._

Steven’s stormy eyes stared back. Slowly he nodded and with a solemn expression he stood up and bent down, bringing both hands to cup Tony’s cheeks and press a firm kiss to his forehead. There was something different about the kiss. It lingered and held promise, a promise that this would be a turning point. 

Tony shivered when Steven pulled away. It felt like he had been claimed once again only this time it was far more intimidate.

This was between them. It was Steven’s promise to him.

Steven’s eyes were like steel being forged as they stared at him.

_I will protect you. You are mine now, you have nothing to fear._

* * *

The evening meal ended quietly. Tony insisted he retire to his room for the day and Steven didn’t stop him, though he did protest at the idea of Tony not eating but allowed it when Tony pleaded. The court would only make assumptions if they were to both return into the dining hall following such a public action. So, feeling lighter than before, Tony gave Steven and Yinsen a smile and made to leave for his chambers. Of course, Steven ordered Buck to take him there and Tony was certain that Buck was guarding his door once he was inside. Finally it was nightfall and Tony was alone to have some peace.

Carefully lighting several candles around the room, he began to search through his bedding chest to look for some soft clothes to sleep in. It amused Tony, when he remembered that there was once a time when the maids would collect his clothes and lay out his sets. That had been many years ago until Howard had made it clear that no maid was to enter his room. It was all to hide the truth of course.

_The castle’s_ _dirty little secret._ _The prince’s many night trips._

Shuddering at the memories, Tony pushed the thoughts away and searched through his chest and found he only had one set of night garments that would be warm enough. In the dimness of the room, Tony started to despair.

Usually he would be given clothes by others. Not ones for the purpose of sleeping but mostly for display. He’d hated them of course but at least a gown of some sort would be provided after or their rooms would be suitably warmed by the fires.

The draft from the door made Tony shiver, goosebumps appearing on his cool skin. Dreading the feeling, Tony held up the one loose silk tunic he had and sighed.

He used the bathing room, stripped and put the dreaded tunic on, letting the cloth fall to his knees. It didn’t cover much but it would do.

He shivered again and instantly dove for the bed covers. Quickly, he pulled all the blankets and cloths over him and tried to wrap himself in them as best as he could, trying his best not to groan at the coolness spreading up his legs each time he shifted on the bed.

Curling up as tightly as he could, Tony waited quietly in the near darkness, watching the candle lights flicker from the draft. The castle was mostly stone and so would always be cooler in these Winter months. He needed to get used to this especially as he was unlikely to share any other bed.

That thought however filled him with a burst of joy.

Sinking into the cushions, Tony couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his face when he recalled Steven’s words. The way he’d spoken, how he’d lay on Tony’s lap earlier and how fierce he’d seemed at the thought of Tony being hurt had been incredible.

For once in his life Tony felt liked. Like someone genuinely wanted no harm to come to him. Like he was worth something to someone, and that he _mattered_.

He’d been slapped plenty of times but not one person had touched him so gently. No one had come to see if he was okay after the pain he’d experienced with them but Steven had come to him over a simple misunderstanding in the dining hall.

Thoughts of Steve’s kindness allowed him to drift peacefully into the realm of sleep. His breathing slowed and his mind wandered, with flashes of Steven and moments of their day playing out once more. There were no nightmares, only remnants of the southern tongue.

Time passed until sometime later the door creaked open. Murmurings were heard and somewhere Tony recognized it as Steven speaking to Buck. Finally the door closed and footsteps filled the room. Tony merely twitched in his bed and barely noticed.

There was a distant shuffling and the sound of clothes rustling. The bathing room was used briefly and then the footsteps reached the bed. The candles had long since blown out so the room was almost dark, save for the moonlight that always filtered through. 

Silence. And then-

“Tony.” Steve whispered and climbed into the bed too only this time, he lay under the blankets instead of on top. The brief change in warmth made Tony start to blink.

“Shhhh.” Tony heard and felt a large hand brush his hair back softly. Sighing softly, he shifted once more only he shook as another wave of cold coursed through him like a wave of icy water. More wracked his body as he tried to stretch his limbs.

The brief thought filled his mind. Was he falling ill?

Some part of him wondered how Steven would react to that. Would he be concerned? How would he handle a sick queen? How many queens were so weak?

It didn’t matter. Tony could only wait and see what happened in the morning. He would much rather focus on Steven’s hand than the way his body was starting to shake and he was starting to feel warmer now anyway.

It would all be fine he was certain. He looked forward to the lessons with Steven as he drifted to sleep, casting all thoughts of sickness away.

* * *

By the time morning came, Tony could barely keep his limbs still, his temperature felt so high. His mind fogged from the slightest movement and every muscle ached. As he cracked his eyes open, his head lolled as he tried to find Steve. Something was wrong.

Steven wasn’t in the room-as he never was in the morning. But Tony could barely think and as he pushed himself up, his chest seized and he coughed harshly into his palm.

_Steve. I need Steve_. Tony thought hazily, swaying slightly as he stared at the clumps of mucus in his hand. His hand was shaking-even his arm was shaking as he tried to hold himself up. 

_I’m far too warm. I need to find a way to cool down. _

Heart pounding with fear for what this was, Tony made to stand up from the bed and call Buck but suddenly his vision went grey. Dark spots covered his eyes and then-

Things went dark. He collapsed onto the floor, unable to call out help to anyone.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I never expected a third chapter to appear and by the looks of it, a fourth will be here shortly! Thankyou so much for all the lovely comments! As I say, comments can encourage someone enough to write something new and that's certainly the case with this story that was only going to be one chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chap and please do let me know what you think and please do check out some of my other fics particularly the recent remixes I did! 
> 
> Stay safe and thankyou :D

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very different kind of story to the ones I usually do! I hope you enjoyed it, I’ve never done an au like this before and if you liked it, I would really appreciate you letting me know! This is a slightly different take on a warlord Steve that I hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> I have started another few stories as well as continuing my other WIPs ;) comments are always an encouragement!!
> 
> In the meantime, please check out my other Tony-centered fics and let me know what you think :D
> 
> Come chat to me on tumblr!  
https://masterlokisev159.tumblr.com/


End file.
